


One To Watch

by Merfilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner's first impression of Mulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	One To Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartequals (savvygambols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvygambols/gifts).



"We've got a hostile inside, one negotiator on scene, and the profiler. Estimated twelve hostages, one in immediate threat range," the agent briefing Skinner said, glad to have someone higher up the food chain than himself to pass the buck to.

No sooner than he finished speaking than a single shot rang out, there was screaming, and then a mad panicked rush of people from inside the cordoned area. The team outside handled it, moving in, containing these maddened people, and sorting out the details. Slowly, order was put in place, and Skinner, freshly on the scene but handling it with aplomb, got to the heart of the matter.

He looked in on the two FBI agents that had been inside, the negotiator and the profiler, standing where he could listen to them both.

"...I knew it had gotten away from me, that she was going to die," the negotiator said. "Agent Mulder must have known it too."

"..she was going to die. I would not let that happen." The flat, even tone made Skinner really look at the man in that room, as he was debriefed. Tall, thin, maybe a bit gawky in some books, but dressed professionally. Skinner got the impression that despite the tone, the shooting had tripped something internal. Something in the set of the man's eyes, or maybe the way his fingers braced on the glass of water he held.

Agent Mulder, serial-killer profiler, got marked into Skinner's mind as someone to watch, to see where he went, for having the right amount of regret over a critical decision, while still holding up his duty.


End file.
